


Fuck

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nux Lives, Slit Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Capable and Nux inspire Toast to seek out a War Boy for some fun.





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by supergirrl's Mad Max Fury Road Exchange 2017 request for "Post-movie Slit/Toast or Nuxable where Slit or Nux get off on being used by Toast or Capable for sex and/or making babies. Must be 100% consensual, I just enjoy the idea of Slit or Nux really, REALLY liking feeling 'useful', possibly with dirty talk."

Toast returned to the Dome that evening to find the Dag and Cheedo sitting around the pool, snickering, while moans and grunts emanated from Capable’s bedroom. 

“They’re at it again?” she asked.

“They’re still at it,” the Dag replied. “I don’t think they’ve left their room all day.”

Toast was a little envious, not that she’d admit it. The last time she’d been with anyone - she didn’t count Joe - had been over a thousand days ago. Though she took advantage of her freedom from that abominable chastity belt by pleasuring herself every day. 

“Sounds like the War Boy knows what he’s doing,” she said. “Who would have thought?”

“Well, he was very eager to please. I’m sure all Capable had to do was point him in the right direction so to speak,” the Dag said. 

“Do you think all War Boys are so eager to please and quick to learn?” Cheedo asked.

Toast raised her eyebrows.

The Dag smacked Cheedo’s leg gently. “No rash decisions because you’re horny. Make sure it’s what you really want and you’ve considered all the possible consequences.”

Capable’s bedroom door opened and she and Nux emerged practically glowing with satisfaction and happiness. 

The Dag began applauding. Toast was tempted to join in.

Capable gave them a sheepish look. “I’m sorry if we disturbed you.”

Nux said, shamelessly and very enthusiastically, “We were making a baby!”

“Well, it sounded like you were certainly trying,” Toast said wryly.

“I’m at the most fertile stage of my cycle today,” Capable said. “And I want a baby with Nux, so we were trying to conceive one.”

Toast felt bad for teasing them. Only a hundred days past, Capable hadn’t had any say in whether or not she would bear a baby or any choice in who tried to conceive one with her. Toast was happy for her. 

She tried to remember that when Capable and Nux resumed fucking loudly after dinner. The sounds were putting her on edge. She felt frustrated. She masturbated and brought herself to orgasm, but she still felt unsatisfied. Toast tossed and turned for an hour, but she just couldn’t fall asleep. She wanted to be fucked. 

She got out of bed and began getting dressed. There were hundreds of men in the Citadel and she felt sure a great many of them would be happy to give her what she wanted. The difficult part would be finding one acceptable to her. 

Toast prowled the Citadel feeling almost predatory. She wanted someone who was a real person and always had been, someone who hadn’t spent his whole life until a hundred days ago as a puppet of Immortan Joe. Unfortunately, now that she was looking specifically with the aim of finding a sex partner, it became apparent that the War Boys were the best male specimens in the place. 

They still went about shirtless, which had added an aura of sexual menace to their generally terrifying appearance before. They were young and fit, and now that she didn’t have to fear them anymore, she was aroused by them. Her attention was caught by one particular War Boy.

That one. The way he walked. The way he looked. All aggression and strength. 

Toast planted herself in his path.

He stopped instead of going around her and stood waiting like he expected her to get out of his way. 

“I have a job for you, War Boy.”

His expression changed from indifference to eagerness. “I’m shine,” he said. “Best lancer in the Citadel. Better than all the lancers from Gas Town and the Bullet Farm too. I’m the best.”

“I hope so. Come with me.”

He followed her without question until they reached the highest level of the Citadel and she headed to what was once the vault. 

“What are we doing?”

“Fucking, hopefully. You up for it?”

He gaped at her for a moment. Then he said, “Praise V8.”

Toast held up her hand when he moved towards her as if to seize her. “Let’s get something clear first. If I tell you not to do something, you don’t do it. If I tell you to stop, you stop.”

He nodded. 

“Say you understand. You’re not getting to use me - I’m using you.”

“I understand.” He was grinning. It was a gruesome sight with those scars of his.

He was altogether scary-looking, which was arousing so long as he was on a metaphoric leash she held. Maybe a literal leash, too, if she could find one and he was up for that. But she wasn’t going to go looking for one tonight. She’d found what she was looking for tonight and she didn’t want to waste any more time. 

She stripped, and told him, “You can touch me. Not kami-crazy rough, but I’m not delicate either.”

He just looked, his gaze sweeping up and down her body. “You look… not just shiny and chrome, you look…” He either couldn’t find a word or didn’t have the vocabulary to express what he wanted to. He settled for, “Delicious. I want to bite you. Can I bite you?”

She considered it, then nodded. “Yes, but not hard enough to draw blood.”

He touched her breasts and then he bent and bit a nipple. Even though she was expecting it, the pain was a shock to her senses and so was the surge of lust that shot straight down her belly. 

He bit her other nipple. 

“Fuck,” Toast exclaimed. 

He began unbuckling his belts, like he thought she’d uttered a command. 

She was sopping wet and had been for hours. There was no need for further foreplay, so Toast said nothing to stop him when he picked her up, laid her on her bed, spread her legs, and drove into her. 

It was hard and fast and exactly what she needed. She didn’t know how good he was at combat, but he certainly excelled at this kind of lancing. War Boys liked being praised - they were almost desperate for it, after a lifetime of being part of an interchangeable, anonymous mass - so Toast told him, “ _Shine_ , War Boy. Very shine.” 

“Slit,” he said.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Slit. Unless you want to keep calling me War Boy.”

Toast was ashamed to realize she hadn’t asked his name. But it was also exciting, albeit in a terrible way, to know how he felt inside her before knowing his name. 

“Slit,” she said. She locked her ankles around him. “Don’t stop.”

“Not going to stop, going to fang it.”

True to his word, he fucked her even faster and harder. 

She opened her mouth in a silent scream. She didn’t have breath to spare on sound as an intense orgasm swept through her. It seemed to go on and on. “Fuck,” she whispered, when it was over.

“I will again in a few minutes,” Slit said.

Toast wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down fully on top of her, wanting to feel the press of his weight. It felt good, like the comforting weight of heavy blanket. 

“So good,” she murmured sleepily. “Good job, War Boy.”

“Slit,” he reminded her.

“I remember. I’m not ever going to forget after that.” A thought sifted through her post-coital haze. “Wait, are you the Slit who was Nux’s war partner?”

“Yeah. He told you about me?”

Well, fuck. Nux had mentioned the name and said Slit was a selfish, lying, greedy asshole though a very shine lancer. The man could certainly fuck though. 

“Hmm, he has. But it’s only fair to let you tell me about yourself tomorrow.”

She reluctantly allowed him to slide off of her, but when he moved to leave, she pulled him back down and snuggled against him. She was asleep in almost no time. 

Toast was alone when she awoke in the morning. She assumed her previous night’s companion had returned to his barracks and didn’t give it much thought as she got dressed. She was surprised when she left her room and found him examining the rest of the vault. 

He spoke before she could. “You want me to fuck you again now?”

Toast felt herself actually blushing in embarrassment. She was grateful the Dag wasn’t around to overhear that. 

He strode towards her, his hands already at the buckles of his belts, as if he was certain of her answer. 

“No!” she said quickly. “Not now. Maybe tonight?”

By nightfall, there was no maybe about it. Toast was definitely in the mood for a repeat of last night. She waited impatiently, growing annoyed at Slit, until she realized that he probably expected her to let him know he was wanted. 

Toast went looking for him and found him chatting with several other War Boys. They fell silent when she approached them and the other War Boys looked intensely envious when Slit abandoned them to follow her. 

They didn’t even make it back up to her room. Toast yanked Slit’s scarf to bring his head lower so she could kiss him. He was good at that too. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up so he didn’t have to bend. Generally Toast didn’t like to be reminded of the disadvantage of her short stature, but she was too excited by his strength to feel helpless. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Unbelievably, he tried to keep walking like that. They made it up to another level, before Toast demanded, “Fuck me right now. Here.”

He set her down so she could peel off her pants and then he picked her up again and held her against a wall while he fucked her senseless. Not that she had much sense if she was fucking a War Boy in the corridor, but right now she was happy to let her id ignore her superego. 

She sought him out in the middle of the afternoon the next day and ordered the Repair Boys out of garage three so he could fuck her on top of her car. 

Toast wasn’t sure how long she would have carried on if Nux hadn’t asked her about it the following morning.

“Is it true you gave Slit the job of fucking you?” he asked casually. 

Capable gave Toast an apologetic look and touched Nux’s arm, like she’d be reminding him later that a person’s sex life was not a topic you broached unless you were very good friends. Cheedo stared at Toast wide-eyed, as if she was surprised but believed it. The Dag was laughing. 

“It’s not a _job_ and I’m sorry if he feels like that.”

Shit. He didn’t think he _had_ to have sex with her, did he? Toast had been pretty bossy and demanding, but she didn’t fully trust War Boys and she’d needed to know - and needed him to know - that she was in charge. She didn’t think he’d have taken it literally and believed she was ordering him to fuck her. 

Nux looked confused. “So is it true or not? Slit’s a liar, but lately you do seem-”

Capable squeezed his arm before he could phrase his meaning in a way that would offend Toast. 

“It’s true,” Toast admitted, feeling very grumpy. 

She had no choice but to go looking for Slit before she’d even eaten breakfast. He looked delighted when she approached him in the chow hall and his fellow War Boys looked utterly incredulous. 

How to apologize to someone for using them as a sex toy? She started with, “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you have sex with me. I assumed because you’re a man, you’d want to. I’m sorry and I’ll leave you alone.”

His expression changed from delight to dismay. “You’re firing me?”

Toast frowned. Was it possible that he’d thought it was an actual duty she’d assigned him _and_ he’d been happy about it? “I can’t fire you because it’s not a job.”

“But you want me to fuck you.”

She felt her face heat, acutely aware of the other War Boys listening raptly. She really should have had this conversation in private. “Yes,” she replied. “But only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to.” He looked like he was ready to pounce on her right now. 

He’d stood when she’d approached him. Toast push him back down into his seat and whispered into his ear, “Tonight you can show me if you use your tongue as well as you use your cock.”

She hurriedly retreated before the scene could provide even more fodder for Citadel gossip. For simple creatures, War Boys were damn complicated. 

 

A fortnight later…

“I think I’m pregnant,” Capable told them, looking very happy. “I’m two days late.”

Fuck. Toast didn’t measure her days by her menstrual cycle now that her life no longer revolved around trying to give Immortan Joe an heir. But their cycles were in sync due to their shared living quarters, and if Capable was late, so was Toast. And probably for the same reason.

“You’re going to be a father,” she informed Slit that evening, before he could get her clothes off. 

“Yes!” he hissed. He looked very, very happy. “Anything Nux can do, I can do better!”

Toast rolled her eyes. He really was as insufferable as Nux had said. Fortunately for him he was as good in bed as he thought he was. “How does getting me pregnant make you better than Nux? I’d say you were equals. Unless I’m knocked up with twins, I suppose.”

A thought seemed to occur to Slit and he looked crestfallen. “You won’t need me for breeding anymore.”

“It was never about breeding.” 

His feelings were surprisingly delicate despite being as tough and terrible as he was. Toast put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “The job’s yours for as long as you want it.”

“For life?”

War Boys were half-lifes, everyone knew that. Slit seemed healthy despite the tumors, but how long could he live? “Sure, for life,” Toast agreed. 

 

Three thousand days later...

“Fuck!” Toast shouted. She was pregnant yet again. 

Slit frowned at her. “You said no using those words in front of the children.”

“Shut up, lizard-breath,” she muttered, but quietly, so the children wouldn’t hear. 

Slit wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She felt her agitation melt away. 

“You feel too good,” Toast grumbled. “That’s how I keep ending up like this.”

“I’m the best.”

She’d long since given up trying to teach him that life wasn’t a competition. His determination to be the best had made him very good at anything she and the children needed him to be.

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
